Life Drable
by joanbabykyu
Summary: Wonkyu. Siwon Kyuhyun. Boys Love. DLDR!


Life

...

Siwon hanya berharap kebahagiaannya tidak akan serumit kehidupannya sebagai seorang artis. Begitu membuka mata, hanya sosok yang paling dicintainyalah yang akan menghiasi pandangannya. Mengawali segala aktivitas harinya dengan kecupan manis -atau panaspun tak masalah-. Menikmati sarapan bersama dengan diselingi obrolan ringan seputar kegiatan yang akan dilakukan hari ini. Mencuci piring bersama. Berangkat kerja bersama. Makan siang bersama.

Kembali ke rumah sebelum pukul 8 malam. Makan malam bersama. Beristirahat bersama. Hingga menutup hari dengan ucapan 'Have a nice dream' melanglang buana ke alam dimana tak seorangpun yang dapat menjamahnya.

Namun, semuanya harapan bukan? Kebahagiaan yang didambanya tak sesuai dengan kenyataan.

Tidak disetiap membuka mata ia dapat melihat sosok itu. Tak dapat mengawali aktivitasnya dengan sebuah kecupan, tak ada sarapan bersama dan taj ada list kebahagiaan yang dapat ia realisasikan. Semuanya hanya tergantung pada sebuah alat komunikasi.

Selamat pagi-selamat malam. Tak ada kata-kata manis, gombalan cheesy ataupun obrolan ringan. Semuanya serba terburu-buru dan datar.

Tapi, cintanya tak sedatar itu. Cintanya tak seterburu-buru itu. Cintanya sangat dalam, mengalahkan dalamnya samudra.

Hanya sesekali...

"Wonnie hyung, selamat pagi." Sebyah kecupan manid mendarat dibibir Siwon dengan sempurna. Membuatnya mau tak mau tersenyum menatap mata bulat yang selalu bersinar cerah itu. Siwon segera memeluk sosok itu. Mendekapnya dengan erat. Mencium puncak kepalanya.

"Pagi, baby..." senyum Siwon semakin lebar begitu merasakan sosok di dekapannya menyurukan kepalanya ke ceruk lehernya. Seperti anak kucing yang sedang mencari kehangatan.

"Hyung, mandi dulu sana!"

Namun, ucapannya sangat kontradiktif dengan gerakannya yang semakin memeluk erat Siwon. Membuat Siwon enggan untuk beranjak dari tempat ternyamannya.

"Nanti saja, aku masih ingin memelukmu."

"Ish, hyung selalu begitu. Dasar pemalas!"

Hey..hey... siapa yang kau bilang pemalas, hum? Tidak ingat siapa yang selalu memelukku erat, hingga aku tidak bisa bergerak, baby?"

"Tidak tau!" Kyuhyun tak sedikitpun melonggarkan pelukannya. Siwon hanya bisa tersenyum geli. sosok yang ada dipelukannya inilah yang membuat kehidupannya terasa datar namun bervariasi. Meski hanya sesekali mereka dapat menghabiskan banyak waktu bersama. Namun, itulah yang membuatnya mampu bertahan. Rasa rindu yang terus melanda keduanyalah yang menjadikan cinta itu semakin dalam. Meski dihampir setiap waktu mereka bersama tetapu ada banyak batasan yang harus mereka jaga agar tidak sepalu saling berelukan, saling menatap, saling bergandengan tangan.

Bahwa indahnya cinta hanya disaat waktu yang tercipta diantara mereka berdua. Hanya berdua. Dan Siwon sangat bersyukur karna telah dipertemukan dengan Kyuhyun. Lelaki manis dengan segala ke-adorable-annya.

Kyuhyun mulai bergerak dalam pelukan Siwon. Namun, lengan kekar itu segera mengunci tubuh Kyuhyun. Tak ingin kehilangan kehangatan yang sangat jarang dapat ia nikmati itu.

"Hyung lepas! Aku harus bersiap-siap!"

"No! Hari ini kau milikku!" Siwon membalikkan posisi. Menindih tubuh Kyuhyun yang lebih kecil darinya itu.

"Yak! Aku hammppfff..." apa mau dikata. Kyuhyun bahkan tidsk bisa untuk tidak terbuai dengan permainan bibir Siwon. Dan ketika lidah Siwon mulai bergerak menginvasi setiap sudut rongga mulutnya, Kyuhyun tahu, ia telah kalah.

Wonkyu

"Hyung, bisakah hyung mengatur ulang jadwal pemotretan Kyuhyun hari ini? Yaa... Kyuhyun sepertinya demam. Ah, aku sudah memanggil dokter. Tidak-tidak. Hyung tidak perlu datang kesini. Kyuhyun baik-baik saja."

Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya malas menatap Siwon yang berjalan mondar-mandir dan mengekspos dada telanjangnya.

"Ah ya, tenang saja aku akan membayar kerugiannya. Oke, terima kasih hyung." Siwon menyimpan ponsel pintarnya di atas nakas. "Selesai. Kau tidak perlu khawatir." Melompat ke atas tempat tidur lalu kemudian masuk ke dapam selimut yang menutupi tubuh polos Kyuhyun. "Ayo kita lanjutkan lagi!"

"Yak!"

END


End file.
